Thanks to you My Savior
by Kur-Kag88
Summary: Hiei is an orphane, he meets Kagome at the age of 7. How will she and her family change his life. This is going to be a short story. HieiKagome.
1. Chapter 1

I'm starting another story, this was in my head, and I wanted it out in the open, so that I wouldn't forget about it. This is a different alternet universe, you'll be surprise to the roles of a few characters, and some not so knew. I really hope you like it, because this story will probably be a few chapters long. Sorry I'm putting on hold the other stories, just for today, because at the moment I'm inspired to write this.

Disclaimer: I don't own anything.

A young girl at the age of seven stood at the bass of the field of grass, as she stared bashfully at the children that played among one another. There were tons of children her age at the park. It was a brisk day, the sun was high in the sky, The rays shining down on the ground, eliminating shadows, for cool places away from the heat. It didn't even effect the children as they continued on with their activities. Many were in the cool pool, that watered them down from the heat of the day. Will others were at the playground, reminiscing among one another, or in the field of full green healthy grass, laying in the patch of prickling grass, running with bare feet well playing tag.

Her attention was then on a boy her age, with hair the color of coal, she wasn't able to see his face as it was buried into his folded arms, that rested on his knees that were huddled to his chest. He was sitting at the bass of the Sakura tree that was in full blossom, the pink of the flowers that blended into the blue sky, the back round of the green grass. She could tell the color of his pants which was the same color of his hair, it was styled in a weird angle, spiked up. She wondered what he was doing on a wonderful day as this, curiosity got her as she walked over to the young boy.

As she walked over to him, she found that he sensed her presence as he lifted his head, she found the eye's of red rubies, and wondered if they were real. His face expression was cold, and his gaze was threatening, but that didn't stop her from sitting by the now emotionless child. She didn't expect anything to come from him, as she took her seat right next to him, she found that he was tense, as he stared away from her.

Hiei didn't know the girl with midnight black hair with blue highlights, she held the most memorizing ocean gems he's ever seen, and yet he rarely seen a girl with the same eye color. She was wearing white blouse with flower designs and a tan skirt, with white sandals. She looked like a cheerful girl, sweet, and innocent, he smirked in his mind wondering if she ever knew how cruel the world really was. He seen the smile that she gave him which shocked him, wondering if she was giving that bright warm smile to someone else. But he knew there was no one else, because he was the only one in his spot. He glared at her, warning her to stay away, but she didn't get the message as she just walked over to him, as took a seat. He tensed, as she smelt the scent of lavender with the hint of cherry from the surrounding Sakura's which he now noticed blended into her scent making it intoxicating.

She fumbled with the him of her skirt wondering how she should strike a conversation with him.

" Hello," she said in a cheerful voice well not staring at him, scared that he would be looking at her strange. She stared into the sky as clouds started to form, " My name is Kagome," she said taking her right hand and setting it right in front of him, well staring ahead.

Hiei stared awkwardly wondering why she just handed out her hand. For some reason his hand was moving on its own, as it lifted itself, and reached for her free hand, well shacking it. He groaned as he finally had control and stole his hand back. He heard her giggling as she leaned back against the trunk, well pointing to the cloudy sky.

" I love to stare into the cloudy sky and make some formation out of them . Like right there it looks like a heart," Hiei didn't look up, in which she frowned. " I guess it is boring," she said as she just continued to stare off.

Hiei felt bad for a moment, she was just trying to conversate, nothing was the matter with that, right. He then turned to the sky, she was right, the cloud was making a formation of a heart, then he seen the one next to it. " Hmm, that one looks like an arrow pointing at the heart." He seen her turning her head to him in shock at hearing him speak, then to the cloud.

" Your right, it does," she then was stumped, " What's your name," she asked not knowing if he was going to respond. She could tell by his body language, that he was frustrated, and that he didn't want to tell her.

" Hiei," he finally said after a short period of time.

She then smiled, " Where do you live," she asked again, but was cut of as an elder man, she wasn't able to see him, because he was far away, but she could tell that he was tall, and looked to be in his mid thirties.

" Hiei, it's time to go," he said coldly, with anger in his voice, and his eye's were as serious as lethal.

Kagome watched as Hiei stood fast, straight and with posture. He made his way towards the adult, with his back tense, as he staggered towards the man, she wondered if he really wanted to leave. Kagome jumped to her feet, " Bye, Hiei, it was nice meeting you," she yelled well waving her arms in the air. She watched as he turned around, glaring at her, but then she seen his intense eye's soften, well cracking an ever small smile, as his body lessened, and then he walked way. With the older man, yelling at him about something that she wasn't able to hear. But she could tell that he was scared.

She went home just after that little incident, knowing that he was imprinted in her mind, and she wondered if she was ever going to meet him again.

It was the first day at the knew school, Kagome held the gentle hand of her mother's as they made their way into the quiet big school. Kagome walked with her mother into her appropriate class, she clung to her mother's dress as they walked into a full active class. The teacher noticed them, and made her way towards them with her long silky black, she gazed down at Kagome with a soft look, and a gentle smile.

" You must be Kagome Higurashi," she said then started talking to her mother. Kagome stared aimlessly around the room, she found other student's staring back at her, then she found someone she never thought she was going to see. He was at a table by himself, well playing with dark blocks, his attention was only on what he was doing.

" You may pick her up after 3," she heard the teacher say, as she pulled away from the safety of her mother, and stared at the depressed boy. Her mother gently touched her shoulder as she turned around.

" I'll be back later, Kagome," she said as she kissed her on the temple, " Be good." With that said she walked out of the class room, as the teacher bent down.

" It's free time now, and you may play with whom ever you like, I'll be over there if you need anything," she said nicely well walking away.

Kagome looked back at the boy she thought of as a friend, and made her way towards him. He appeared more distressed then the day she meet him. His skin completion was paler then before, his hair was a mess today, and his eye's were hollow, as if something was wrong. She took a seat by him, he didn't move, and then she started to get scared. He looked so serious, his frame was small then any ordinary seven year old, and his clothing was some what torn, it appeared as if he was thrown around in a washer. He seemed like he was broken, and had a sense of loss.

She seen his small hands on the table, well balled into a fist. She wanted to cry, not knowing why, but took his hand into her's, trying to give her friend warmth from his cold hands. He then seemed like he was coming to reality, then he noticed her there. He was shocked, as he seen her hand on top of his, he snatched his hand away from hers, stood, and walked way. Leaving a now sobbing Kagome, wondering what was really happening to him.

From that day on, he stayed away from her, not wanting anything to do with her. He watched as it was play time. They were out side, he sat at the bench, far away from the group of girls that snickered, and giggled about idiotic things, away from the brainless boys that played tag, and talking about how girls were disgusting. Away from everyone, especially her, the little girl that effected him so much. He watched as she sat at the far end of the play ground with a red head boy.

His name was Shuichi Minamino, he had short red hair, as the color of fire. Everyone liked him, he was a sweet, polite, and fun kid. He was the teacher's pet, a know it all, and someone he tried to stay away from. Every now and then, Shuichi would talk to him, but he wouldn't respond, then the emerald boy would leave, making him even happier for the solitude.

As he watched her giggle, obviously from something the stupid red head said, he seen her lighten up. Her dimples that formed when she smiled. The brightness in her ocean gems, the way her body shook from her laughter, how he wished it was him she was laughing with. He quickly removed the thought from his head, as he went back to his little spot by the tree, in the shade, in the shadow.

Kagome giggled as the boy Shuichi was telling her a joke, as she quieted down, she found that she was staring at the boy with black hair. She frowned remembering why she was sad just a little bit ago. Her eye's sadden watching as his back was facing her, well making his way back to a tree, and disappearing into the shade, blending into the darkness.

She was snapped out of her thoughts as she felt a hand on her shoulder's bringing her to reality.

" Kagome-chan did you hear me, do you want to play tag with me and the others," said Shuichi with a warm smile, that made her return a gesture, well almost all the students in her class stood behind him encouraged her to play. She smiled, well nodding her head and went to play with her new friends.

It was lunch time, and Kagome sat with her knew friends, Sango a girl that appeared to be rough, who brought pain to only boys, she was a girl with blackish brown hair, and chocolate eye's. Beside her was chestnut brown haired girl, with light brown eye's. Her name was Keiko, and she was a short tempered person, with fist of fiery, but was friendly as well when making knew friends. Along side her was a girl with Baby blue hair, and ruby eye's, she was shy, timid, but otherwise sweet, and to the right of her was known other then the bubbly, loud, obnoxious Botan, she had blue hair and eye's to match.

Kagome loved them, they were so nice, they got along with one another, and they just loved to play. That was what got Kagome into their group, they played so much that they had to pull her to sit with them.

She turned and realized that Hiei wasn't sitting by himself, but with Shuichi, she found it kind of funny how Shuichi was talking calmly to Hiei, and how Hiei was getting angry. Then it appeared that Scuichi got the message, because he left.

She returned to her lunch, pondering if she would talk to him, its been weeks since that last incident, and she was a little worried.

Hiei sat in his seat, as it was time to return home. He watched as the other children waited patiently for their parents, he just frowned wondering how it would be to have a normal family. With a mother, a father, and siblings. He didn't have any of that, no he was a foster child. Roaming from house to house, but in this family he is in is worse then any other place he has been. He watched as the girl with black and blue hair jumped from her seat as she seen her mother coming from the door. She ran to her and enveloped her into a hug, he frowned wondering how a hug feels like.

Just then he seen the person that gave him ominous glare, his black eye's that held anger, and darkness. Hiei could tell he was drunk by his appearance, and knew that when he got home, he was going to get is usual beating. Hiei didn't show emotion, he didn't have to, because there was no emotion for him to show. He was hollow, he was dark, he was a monster, he was reminded everyday and night, why he was abandon, and alone.

The man with black hair as darkness, with his eye's as the color of red. He had a mean look on his face, he was white and pale, his skin was somewhat rough from all the drinking through the years, and his clothes were casual.

Kagome seen a scary man walking into the room, he stood behind her mother. She had a reason to be scared, everything about him was dark, and ominous, as if he could kill you in his presence. She felt as her mother jerked her to the door, biding that they were leaving. She still was staring at the odd man, as her mother continued to pull her, and then she seen Hiei walking up to the man, with shocked eye's, she then knew that it was his father.

Just as the door shut behind her, she wondered if he was the reason as to why Hiei has been depressed.

Hiei walked to the man he called father, even though he wasn't it was respectful to call the person that was taking care of you by the name of a parent. He looked up into intense eye's, just then the teacher came up to the both of them.

" Mr. Onigumo do you have a minute, I was wondering if I could speak to you." She said with a serious tone, that indicated that it was necessary, and that she wouldn't take no for an option. The man raised an eye brow at her, then nodded his head as she lead him away from the boy, so that it was privacy. Hiei wondered why they wanted to talk, but decided other wise. There was nothing bad that he did, he did his work, answered questions when asked, participated in everything when needed, but never interacted with the other children when it was personal. He liked his distance, and loved being alone, not having to worry about no one.

The red eyed black haired adult brought the parent into the hallway, so that the other children weren't able to hear. " Mr. Onigumo, may I ask why your child comes to school looking as if he was chewed on by a wild dog," she asked. She was giving him a look of impatient.

He shrugged his shoulders, " How do I know, kids these day's just love to roll in dirt, and play roughly, why can't he." He said, as if that was the best excuse he could come up with.

" I'm very concern with his living conditions, he comes to school everyday with the same clothes, he looks like he never is bath, and he comes in with bruises that are easy to see. I'm worried for him, I don't know if there from causes of activeness or from child endangerment."

His eye's stared at her, wide, and in shock. " Kagura, do you honestly think that I hit my own child," he said with aggression. She stepped closer to him, right in his face, with her face expression that explain that she wasn't afraid of him.

" I don't care if you think that I'm applying to you, or anyone else, I know full will that its you, Naraku," she said by going with first name basis. " But mark my word if I see another bruise on him, I swear I will report you to the authorities, where they will take you some place so that you wont hurt him anymore." She pulled away from him, and masking her face with a pleasant smile, " As well my husband, he'll make sure you'll be put with people you'll regret to meet." She said, and walking away from the angered parent.

Naraku walked back into the room, looked at the boy he was in charge of, he smirked he would take his anger out on him. He walked to the boy, as his head shot up, he could see that he was in trouble, and this time it was going to be worse then usual. He stood well looking to the ground, as they walked out of the school.

" Do you want to know why your teacher wanted to talk to me," Naraku asked curious as to what the boy had to say.

Hiei didn't know what the subject was, he shook his head, knowing that if he talked then he would possible be hit.

Naraku stopped in his tracks, as they were by the parking lot. " You really don't know," he asked in a sarcastic voice, he then looked at the boy, he knew he was suppressing his emotions, of course he was, because he knew that he would be punish, well now was the time. He took his hand back, and smacked the boy hard across the face, the sound echoed through the trees, as the boy slammed against to hard ground.

Kagome stood in front of the car, as her mother fumbled through her purse, trying to find the keys. Just as her mother pulled out the key's, Kagome seen Hiei standing with the scary man in by the parking lot. She pulled on her mother's vest, trying to get her attention. " Okasan, that's the boy from the park, the one that is in my class."

Kikyo shout her head up, into the direction of the child her daughter was indicating. There standing over the cowering child was known other then Naraku, the man she long forgotten from high school. She then seen the most outrageous thing anyone would do to a child. He smacked the black haired boy across the face so hard, even she was able to hear it. She watched as her daughter sprinted to her friend, and she followed worried for the safety of her child and the other boy.


	2. Chapter 2

Here's the second Chapter. I want to surprise a lot of people. When I was writing all this just popped into my head. I never thought of putting Kikyo as Kagome's mother, but hey I did. I do like Kikyo, this time I wanted to shift everything and make her Kagome's mother. Also I messed everything up with a few other characters in the later chapter's. I hope you like it.

Kagome watched with surprise as her emotionless friend was hit across the face, so hard that his head did a spin, and his little body slammed into the ground. But what worried her the most was that his head hit first with full impact before his body. She was so worried, as she ran to his side, and found him motionless. The man right behind her, as he hovered over her, she turned and found that he was glaring hard at her. Anger filled his eye's and she knew that he was about to hit her.

Just as he readied his hand for another hit, he was socked in the face by another person. He stumbled back a little until his eye's meet amber. There standing in a black and blue suit was the all mighty person he hated so. He stood straight well walking back to the silver haired man.

" Stay out of my business," with lethal in his voice.

Inuyasha shock his head, " Not when your about to hit my little girl," he readied his position, if his enemy was going to attack. He watched as the black haired man looked from him, to the boy that was motionless on the ground, by his daughter. He then returned his gaze, posturing himself.

" Don't think that this is over," and then he walked away, planning his revenge.

Inuyasha stood straight, as his wife walked out from behind him. He gazed at his little girl, she was an innocent, sweet, and brave. He loved her so, but what she did was idiotic. He then seen the boy on the ground and made his way towards him.

Kikyo bent down to the level of her daughter, she then seen the waters that exploded from her daughters blue eye's, as she ran into her arms and sobbed. Kikyo held her gently, and picking her up, as Inuyasha did the same.

" He is unconscious, I don't see anything other then a few scrapes but we better take him to the hospital to get him checked by a physician." They both nodded as they walked to the car, and straight to the hospital.

Kagome sat in the back sit, with her father and Hiei. It appeared as if he was sleeping, he looked so calm and content. He was breathing in and out, with signaled that he was alive. She smiled faintly knowing that for now he was safe.

As they made their way into the hospital, they went straight to the registration. Kikyo held her worried daughter, well Inuyasha was holding the boy named Hiei. Kikyo was surprised as to how she worried about a boy she hardly knew. She could tell that she was scared, by the fear in her eye's, she was surprised that even her innocent seen such gruesome happening to someone that was her friend. As they were lead to a room, she sat Kagome down by the boy that was laying down on the hospital bed.

She felt sympathy for the poor boy, he was so fragile at the moment. He was small for his age, paler, and it appeared he was abused. At that moment someone walked through the door.

There standing in a white hospital robe, with a tan blouse and a brown skirt was Kikyo's older sister, Kaede. She had brown short hair, with chocolate colored eye's. She was in her late twenties, she was wise for her age, and a loner. She never married, and said she never will. She walked closer to the bed and seen the boy lying in the bed, she turned her gaze to the three.

the original parent's.

" What happened to him," she asked as she went closer, seeing the black haired child bruised from his shoulder and down. Now that he had a hospital robe on, she nearly gasped when she seen the scare that was on his stomach. It was healed, but she knew that it must of happened recently.

Kagome started sobbing, " We were at Kagome's school, when we seen Naraku and this child. We also seen him beating the poor kid, then his head it the ground, and he fell unconscious." Inuyasha said, his eye's were staring at the poor child with pity.

Kaede did her examines, then she turned to the both adults. " He is alright physically, but he has emotional scares that are need of healing. He has a concussion, but is alright, I suggest that he stay in the hospital for the night." She walked away as she got the clipboard, and stared to make notes. " Do you know who he is," she asked staring at her sister.

They both nodded their heads, " His name is Hiei Onigumo," Kagome said as her head was lying at the crack of her mother's neck. " That's what Mrs. Kagura calls out every time she does student count, to see who is absent or who is attendant." She said softly well wiping into her mother's green sweater.

Kaede frowned, as she went back to her work. " So Naraku Onigumo is his parent, we can't do anything for him now. He has to rest, I'll call child services tomorrow and tell them about our situation." She looked down at the broken boy, " I'm not sure if they'll place him back with Naraku, or send him to another place."

Inuyasha didn't like the sound of that, but he knew he was in no position to argue. Kikyo felt her daughter tense, then pulled away to stare at her with wide eye's.

" Okasan does he have to go back to that cruel man," she asked hiccupping from her crying.

Kikyo didn't say anything, she couldn't because she didn't want that to happen, but she knew that there was no way they could help.

" I'm sorry baby, but there is nothing we can do." She found it hard to speak because she was almost crying herself from watching her daughter whimpering. She sighed, well giving her to her father, and went to speak with her sister. As they went into the hallway, " Are you sure there is nothing we can do," she asked hoping that her sister knew anything.

Kaede shook her head, " Nothing that I know, but maybe you can call Kanna, remember her and Souta are Lawyer's and one of the best in Japan. All I can say is try, " she hugged her sister knowing she needed the reassurance, and then went back to work.

Kagome whipped the hair that fell over his face, she felt so sorry for him, and at the same time scared. She wanted to take him home, where she knew he was going to be safe. She had to admit that it was weird how so affectionate she was with him. She traced her hand along the jaw one of his face. He was so fragile at the moment, and she could barely recognized him for being so innocent laying in the bed. She rested her head on her father's chest, well yawning.

" Go to sleep honey, you've had a rough day, I'll wake you before we leave," said the soft voice of her father. Her eye lids slowly closed, then she meet darkness. Inuyasha cradled her in his arms, as he rocked her back in forth remembering when she was younger, how he would do this, and then she would stop her crying, and fall fast a sleep. He missed it so, but he wouldn't change time, because he knew that she was growing, and was content with it.

Kikyo returned to the room, to find her daughter sleeping peacefully in her fathers arms. As he sat beside the bed, it was a cute picture, as if they were a whole family. She shoved that thought into the back of her head, wondering how she got that thought in the first place. She seen his eye's shift to her's and she seen the love in them, that still lingered from when they were younger. She smiled as she took her seat next to him, and turned to Hiei. She watched as his chest rose with every breath he took. She felt so sorry for him, she was sure that she was going to help, it was the only thing she could do. Knowing Naraku he would try to reclaim what is his.

She pondered on what she would ask when she called her older brother, and sister in law. She would ask the necessary things, she would get information on the boy from her brother in law, and she sure would make sure he was put in a place that would be safe, away from the disastrous Naraku.

It was time for them to leave, Inuyasha awoke Kagome telling her to say goodbye. She rubbed her eye's gently, then when her vision came too, she looked down at Hiei. She smiled a little, as her father brought her to the level of the bed, she kissed his cheek. " I'll come back, I promise," and pulled away. She could of sworn she seen a smile, but it faded so fast, she couldn't tell if it was real.

Kikyo sat his hand on top of his little cold hands, she choked back a sob and said with a comforting voice. " You'll be safe her for the mean time rest, you need it. I promise nothing will ever hurt you again." She bid him goodbye, and then all three left the hospital, with the feeling of remorse, and possibility regret.

_He was surrounded in darkness, complete darkness, there was no light. He wondered around in the dark just floating, he wondered where he was. It was peaceful, and yet scaring at the same time. He was at a sense of loss, and everywhere he looked it was the same. But then he started to ponder if he was ever going to make it out of here._

_Just then he felt something warm on his cheek, it was something he's never felt before. He then seen a little sparkle of light, it was as if it wanted something to spark it. Then he heard a soothing, warm, familiar voice. " I'll come back, I promise." It was so familiar but he wasn't able to remember. _

_Then he felt a hand on top of his, it was radiating comfort, something he's not well known with. " You'll be safe here, for the mean time rest, you need it. I promise nothing will ever hurt you again." He didn't understand at all, but that voice was what he wanted to hear more. He wanted more reassurance, he wanted the warmth of the hand that was lifting away from his cold hand, it wanted to wake and see who it was. But he was so tired, he needed the rest, he was going to rest, because that voice told him to, and because he knew that he was in better hands._

Inuyasha lied the dead sleep Kagome into her small twin bed, that was covered in blue and red patterns for the confiner. Her walls were bright red, with white drapes, red and blue was her favorite color, as anyone could see.

He watched as his baby slept knowing that she had a rough day, from everything that happened. He brushed the strained of black hair from her eye's, she was his everything, and he loved being a parent. Her smiles brighten his day, her hugs were wonderful, and when she called him father it was like he was floating on clouds. Kagome was a wonderful little girl, and he wouldn't ask for anyone else.

He thought of how hard it was for Kikyo to conceive, they tried everything. But then they went to the doctors, and they told her she wasn't able to have children naturally, that sadden then so. But they didn't give up. Kikyo started to take medication, after a year they gave up hope, they decided that they were going to go by surgical operation. He remembered how scared Kikyo was, they were set two weeks prior to the day they scheduled. But after weeks went by Kikyo was starting to feel sick, she would eat, she would throw up from anything, and she was having mad mood swings.

He laughed as he remembered the day they went in for surgery, it wasn't necessary after they found out she was already pregnant. They went home that day and made love that they hadn't shared for a while, from depression of not having a child. But they succeeded, and they were going to have their first, and last baby.

That day, over seven years later his little girl was growing, and there was no way he was able to stop her. Kikyo was lucky, because they weren't able to have anymore children. But they weren't sad, because they already had a child, and she was their light, and hope. Hope for more decedents of their line of family.

He walked out of her room, turning the light off, and walking into the kitchen. Listening to his wife on the phone with someone.

Kikyo called her brother, lucky it was only past eight at night. As she heard the ringing and the sound of a muffled voice on the line. She asked him a few questions about custody, guardianship, and abused. Her bother asked her why she wanted to know, she just said for personal reasons.

He explained that if a child was abused, and he didn't have anywhere to go, or family member's then they were put into foster care, until a family wanted to adopt them. He also explained that the guardian that possible did abuse the child, then there had to be evidence, and witnesses for when they entered court. He said that child abuse was so common these day's that even foster homes weren't good as they use to be. Because of so many children are being abandon, and shuffled from one place to another, it ruined there child hood.

" I think that this child, Hiei is an orphan, and that Naraku is just his guardian." She said with a sad voice. " I don't know what to do, want to help, but I don't know how."

Souta frowned, his sister always tried to help, even when she knew she couldn't, he sighed and told her the only thing that was possible. " Why don't you try to adopt him, that would be away to help, plus it seems Kagome is getting lonely being the only child."

Kikyo nearly dropped her phone, " Can I," she said trying to caught her words, " I can."

" Yes, but first you'll have to go to court, file abuse for the child, then after he loses his guardianship, you can process the paper's for adoption."

Kikyo nearly jumped for joy, she wanted him in the family, she wanted a son. Even more Kagome wanted the same, she turned around from excitement not even realizing her husband stood just a few feet a way from her, with a raised eye brow. She smiled, well mouthing the word adopt. He nearly fell on his butt, what was this women thinking.

Kikyo thanked her brother, then ran to Inuyasha as she wrapped her arms around his waist, and digging her face into his hard chest. " What do you think Inuyasha, a son, we could have a son."

Inuyasha frowned, " Are you sure this is the right thing," he asked as she gave him a glare, well pulling back a little.

" Yes, I mean at first I thought it was ballistic, but then it got me thinking why not. I mean we already have a daughter, our love for her is enough, but I have more love to give. I don't want him to think it's because we pity him, but because we want him to be part of our family. Especially Kagome, she will be estatic that she will have a brother, and it will be someone she already knows." She was excited, she wanted him in her life, she knew it was for the best, and she also knew that he would be safe, and have a normal life.

Inuyasha kissed her passionately letting her know that he was fine with her decision.

Hiei awoke to a dark room, it was pure white, the wall, the drapes, the door, and the bed. He held his head, from the enormous headache he had. He could tell that it was almost morning as the sun peaked over the horizon. He knew it was beautiful, but he still felt lonely.

He then turned as he watched a women with blue scrubs walking into the room. She gave him a smile, " I see your up little one, I'll get the doctor, she wants to talk to you." She then walked out of the room, just then another women walked in well giving him a smile that said everything was alright.

" Do you remember anything little one," she said as she checked his vitals. He said nothing, " Alright, some people brought you here after your little accident. They said they would be back when visiting hours started." She ruffled his head, " Take it easy, your safe now." She then walked out, leaving a confused Hiei.


	3. Chapter 3

Like I said before, this story will probably have about 5 to 6 chapter's, I'm so thankful for the reviews. For my reader's that read my other stories, I'm putting a hold on them for a few day's. School break was last week, and I was out of town. Since my husband in in Iraq, and everything, I've been spending time with other family. Anyway's this story should be done within a couple of day's, because I already have it planned out. Hope that you like it. Disclaimer, I don't own anything.

* * *

_Hiei feel again into nothingness, he waited in the darkness, waiting for the same light to reappear. It must of been hours before he felt something warm, he wasn't able to see it, but he could feel it. He looked around in the pitch black, but found nothing. Then a moment later he seen a flicker of light, it was small, but it was there. He floated to the small sparkling white light, and reached for it. When he was so close, he felt the same warmth that radiated off of the light, that seemed to get brighter. Then just as he touched it, the darkness what bright with white light, that was so warm, he was feeling something he's never felt before, hope._

Kagome held his hand, as she stroke it softly. He was in the same condition as before. She then felt a response, as he tightened his fist around hers, then his eye's shot open, and he bolted from his sleep. He started hyperventilating, she tried to calm him, but nothing seemed to help. His heart rate started to race, and then the beeper went off. That seemed to scare her as she pulled away from him, then her mother went to the boy. Pulling him into a hug, as he thrashed in her arms.

Kikyo continued to hold him, as he struggled in her arms, he didn't calm until after a certain amount of time. She then felt him collapse in her arms, as she looked down she found the form of the small boy still, with his eye's wide open, but was in a daze. She pulled away knowing now that he was better, then Kagome went to him wrapping her arms around his small waist, well burying her face into his shirt, sobbing. She smiled as she seen the boy staring at her with confusion, as his eye's soften a little.

Kagome pulled away from him, as the beeper to the machine that was connected to him, shut off. She cried not knowing why he was shacking in her mother's arms. But once she seen her mother pulling away she cried of relief to seeing him calmer. She could tell by his eye's that he was slightly frighten, and he was still trembling. Kagome threw herself at him, wanting to know for herself that he was actually fine. She buried her head further into his shirt, not caring if he tried to pull away, or push her away.

Hiei stared at the black haired girl clinging to him, it was the same warmth he was feeling when he was in the darkness. He didn't push her way, liking the feeling of being held by her. He drifted his eye's up and meet the same blue orbs like Kagome. She gave him a smile, " It's nice to know your up, Hiei." He knew that she was Kagome's mother, she appeared to be nice, and a wonderful mother. He frowned in his head knowing he never or will have one.

Time passed and the doctor asked Hiei if his guardian hit him, he didn't answer, knowing that if he said anything then he was going to be shuffled from house to house again. Kikyo seen the distress in his eye's she sat her hand on his shoulder, well telling him something that shocked him the first time in his life.

" You have nothing to worry about anymore, Hiei. I promised that I would keep you safe, and I know how. Your going to be living with Kagome, her father, and me." She gave him a mother smile, at which he really was happy to receive.

He was surprised by her decision, he didn't ponder on the thought, he just listened to the sound of the weeping girl that was clinging to him. He didn't think, there was no reason too, he didn't feel anything, because that was his survival, and even if she did take him in, there was no reason he was going to be the son, she wanted him to be. Because he was alone, he was a monster, he was disgusting in any eye's, that's why he didn't get is hopes up. Because he knew once she found out who he really was, and what happened to him, she wouldn't want a dirty little thing like him.

Hiei went home with them that same day, as the doctor said he was alright to leave, he felt uncertain to leave. He didn't want to be a hassle for them, and he also didn't want to get to attach. As they drove in the car he felt the presence of Kagome right beside him, he turned as he watched her looking out of the car window. He wondered how she felt knowing her parent's taking him home with her, was she jealous, did she hate him, or was she content.

As they pulled up to a drive way, he admired the size of the house. It was pretty big, probably around three stories, including and attic. There was a two door garage, which was connected to the house. As the parents got out first, and Kagome did the same. Kikyo opened the door for him, he got out slowly, knowing that he needed to take his time, with the pounding headache he had.

Kagome waited as she seen a confused Hiei walking out of the car, she giggled as she took him by the hand, and dragged him into the big house. As they went through the front door, she gave him a small tour. There were five bedrooms, one was hers, and the other's were her parent's, one was an office since her parent's owned their own business, well one was a guest room, and the other was his. She watched as his eye's lifted from shock, she giggled again. " Let's go to your room," she said excitedly well pulling the frit boy.

Inuyasha went behind his wife, and wrapped one arm around her waist, well staring into her blue ocean orbs that he loved. " Happy," he asked, as he seen the light in her eye's. She nodded her head, and they both went into the house, where they the children entered.

Hiei lied in his new bed, his room was blue, with black drapes, blankets, pillow cases, even his dresser. He was surprised at the fact that they knew his favorite colors. He flipped to his side, not able to sleep. His had his mind on a certain little girl.

The look on her face when they entered the house, she was glowering in everything, telling him about anything about the house that they now lived in. He was shocked that Kagome's mother and father took him in, they really didn't talk, but he knew that they were doing it, because they pitted him. His face turned sour, yes that was it, they didn't care, they just wanted to act like they cared, but they were really sad at what they seen.

He felt so alone at the moment, he knew he needed something that would help him sleep. He got up from his bed, went to the door that was slightly open, and went into the room where he knew someone was sleeping quietly. He tip toed to the room, opened the door, and watched as the black haired girl was buried in the big confiner she had. He walked closer, wanting to see if she was awake, but she wasn't. He watched as her face was ease, she looked so innocent, and harmless.

He didn't know what he was doing, but he shook her so that she would awake.

Kagome a woke lightly, she was in a blissful dream, as she felt someone shaking her lightly, she opened her eye's and found known other then Hiei. He was in his black pajama's, he was at the edge of the bed, just a few inches form her face, which startled her, making her jump back in surprise. She seen the slightness of hurt pass through his eye's, then he started to pull away. She caught his hand, worried, " What's the matter Hiei," he tried to pull away but she had a firm grip for a small child.

She then seen that he was tiredness in his face, she didn't know why he was there, but she had an idea that he was lonely. She pulled his hand, and forced him into the same bed, she scooted over so that he lay right beside her.

Hiei stumbled into the bed, as she pulled him in. He seen her moving over, so that he was able to lay next to her. She then turned around so that her back was facing him, as she pulled the cover's over him, and her. He just lied there, wondering why he felt so warm, the coldness he felt before was gone, and he was finally tired. He basked in the heat that radiated next to him, he turned away from her, and pressed his back against her, loving the way he felt next to her. He closed his eye lids, as he finally felt the sleep he wanted. Then he was out like a light, no longer in the darkness.

It was like that almost every night that he wasn't able to sleep. He would walk into her room, which would wake her up, knowing that she would have to scoot over so that he could lay next to her. He didn't know why, but he liked it, it was as if she was his night light in the dark. Being beside her made him forget the night mares he had, and when he was asleep next to her, he was always dreaming something wonderful. When he would awake she would be next to him, but he would leave before she awoke, as well as her parent's.

Kagome didn't know why he would come to her room almost every night, she didn't mind. But it worried her, he never talked to her about it, but she didn't mind, because she actually enjoyed the company. His back would always touch her's, she felt his warmth radiating of his body. She could feel his back moving as he inhaled, and exhaled.

Hiei sat in the bench with Kagome, her mother, and father next to him. To the far end of his left, was known other then Naraku. He wore a black suit, with a red tie, his hair was slicked back, and pulled into a ponytail. He didn't even bother to look at the man that scared him Hiei felt something wrapping around his hand, and turned to find a smiling Kagome, with her hand in his. He didn't smile, but he knew that she was able to sense the happiness that reflected off of him, at that moment, from his body language. he gave her at that moment. Because he squeezed her hand, in response.

Kikyo watched as Kagome held the nervous hand of Hiei, she smiled at the fact that the two had quiet a bond. She looked at the judge, she had pink hair and brown eye's, what a weird combination she thought asking why she never got any of her trait. But it was funny because this women was known other then her mother, and grandmother to Kagome.

Genkai Higurashi, everyone labeled her as The Justice fighter. Reason was because she was a great at her work. In her court room, she was the one in charge, she was scary to meet when on the job. But off of work she was a wonderful mother, and great grandmother. Although in her late fifties, she still acted as if she was young. She ran for exercise, she boxed for the fun of it, especially when her husband Toguro was making her mad. Kikyo laughed at the image of her father, even for a big man like him, his short wife always had him in a head lock. She shook her head remembering her mother always encouraging her to use her father as a punching bag.

She focused her attention back to the court, they were reviewing Hiei's paper's, and Naraku's charges. She watched as her mother looked through all the paper's, before she call forth their Lawyer, Souta Higurashi, Genkai's youngest child, Kikyo's twin, and only son.

Souta walked to the front of the jury, he paced then stopped in front of them. With his professional posture, and his voice that was clear, mature, and understanding, he started to talk. " Ladies and gentle men, we are here on behalf of child endangerment. This man right behind me has committed something that is unforgivable, he harmed a child." He turned around and went to stand just in front of Naraku, staring at him with hatred, knowing what he was capable of, but also knowing that he was in for what he did. " My client has suffered, even for a child his age he, has no reason to go under the situation that he did." He walked slowly in his place, " I ask you do you need proof of him doing his crime, or does his appearance say other wise."

The jury looked the criminal over, his face was dark, it kind of scared them. Naraku smirked from the faces they were giving him. They knew that they needed proof, and so Souta turned to the people that were seated in the benches behind Kikyo. He lifted his hand, signaling a women to come forward. Just then Naraku turned his head, and found someone he loathed the most, there walking up was known other then Kagura.


	4. Chapter 4

Alright this chapter is a little short but I like it. I want to thank everyone for the review's, I love them. Disclaimer: I don't own anything.

Kagura smirked at the hatred eye's that stared at her, she made her way up to the front. Just as she took her seat, she looked into the eye's of her student's. She gave them a warm smile, and a nod as in acknowledging them at that moment. She turned her focus to the lawyer that was representing Hiei, as he asked her a few questions.

" Your name is Kagura Tashi, am I correct." He asked stating for the fact, she replied with a yes. He nodded his head, " May you tell the court how you witnessed my client's states when he entered your room for class."

She began, " Hiei is a wonderful child, he has great grades, is one of the most intelligent child I have in my class. His work in school is marvelous, but it's his appearance that I have been concerned for. He would always come wearing the same thing, he would have bruises, his hair would be a mess, and his clothes would always be torn. There was an incident when he actually came to school limping." Everyone gasped at what they heard. Kikyo was clinging to an enraged Inuyasha, as he wanted to pound the idiotic man. Kagome squeezed even tighter, silent tears leaked out. Hiei just watched what was happening, he wasn't thinking, but for the first time in a long time, he felt relief. Some one actually cared about him, and it was people his obviously didn't even reconsider.

" Here is one witness, she is the one who interacted with him the most, a concerned teacher. Does that not even convince one of you," the jury just stayed silent.

Genkai could tell that they were impatient, they didn't want to talk because they only had one job to do, and that was to make a decision. She was able to tell that were already to decide, she slapped down her little hammer. " That is enough Higurashi," he turned to her, and bowed his head. " Now are you the jury ready," she asked the impatient jury, they all nodded their heads, got up and made their way out of the court room.

Naraku eye's twitched, he knew what he was going to get, jail. He decided that he was going to run for it, just as he slide out of his seat quietly, he backed up towards the door.

People seemed to have notice because they watched as he started getting up, and then he bolted towards the door. Naraku seen his exit, he was so close until he seen someone standing in front of the door. He readied his arm, and socked him right in the face, just as Naraku fell to the ground from the impact.

Then the man havored over the fallen Naraku, with a smirk on his face with his pale face. With his ever so long hair, silver that was pulled into a ponytail, was Sesshomaru. His amber eye's glinted with achieve ness with his action. His police form indicated that he had a reason to do it, and his badge was something greater. Sesshomaru picked Naraku up, and pushed him up against the wall. He then put the hand cuffs on him, will whispering into his ear, " How does it feel to be man hassled," as he pulled away. He started leading Naraku back to his seat. " You must think like an idiot if you think I'm going to let you run away like a coward. You are going to pay the price for hurting my wife's student." As he pushed him into his seat, he said. " I'll make sure you'll be put away with some familiar friends," and backed away to a formal position waiting for his chance at taking the coward man to jail.

Naraku knew he was in trouble when dealing with Sesshomaru, he knew then that he was finished.

Genkai watched as the jury walked back into the room, as they all stood, they pronounced their decision. " We find Naraku Onigumo guilty, until further arrangements can be made for the child we will place him in the hands of the Higurashi," read a lady with blue eye's and red hair.

Kikyo, and Inuyasha jumped up for joy, will Hiei just stood from his seat, completely shocked at the hole ordeal. He was freed, he was actually released from the hold of the man that made him feel like a monster. He fell to the ground, just as Kagome did the same since his hand was in hers. Kagome stared at him with worried eye's but he cracked a smile, a genuine smile that was content. She nearly cried, but she hugged him, as he returned the gesture, finally he was free from endangerment.

Souta looked at his mother with a smile, and just returned the gesture, both content with the out come. Kagura stared with hatred eye's as her husband took the dangerous man to the back, where he will suffer in time for what he did. She turned her head to the suffering boy, she finally seen the smile she always wanted to see, she felt relief for him.

Kikyo and Inuyasha walked out of the courtroom, with Hiei and Kagome in tow. She turned her blue eye's to her brown eyed brother, and giving him a hug of gratitude. Souta just laughed, will pulling away and staring at his older twin, seeing her smile brought happiness to his life. He gave her a kiss on the temple before departing. Kikyo turned to Inuyasha, as he stared at the children who sat by one another, half asleep. Kikyo grinned then went and picked up Kagome, as Inuyasha picked up Hiei. They knew they were tried, especially Hiei. They went home, where they were going to celebrate.

That night Hiei, and the other's went home, in a better mood. Kikyo made a wonderful dinner for the celebration. That afternoon Hiei actually opened up a little, he was in a better place, with people that cared for him. He turned his ruby eye's to the person that considered him friend, and watched as she laughed, as her father tickled her, he cracked a smile, for the first time not scared of showing little emotion.

As he slept in bed that night, he wondered what his life would be like. Kikyo said that she was going to adopt him, so that he would never have to worry about anything, so that he didn't have to suffer again. He felt relieved, but not complete, as he drifted to a restless sleep, will trying to look for the light that warmed him.

_It was already dark, the light that eliminated from the moon reflected it's light through his window in his room. The shadow's of furniture, and other objects, bounced of the wall. Hiei laid in his cold, small, bed that didn't have any blankets or pillow's. As he stared at the odd color wall, just blank. It was a cold night, and he knew that he was going to suffer from the bitter cold, since there was no heat. _

_He heard the voice of his guardian opening the door, he closed his eye's not wanting the same beating he had from earlier, or worse. Just as the man came into the room, he went to the bed, and just stood still. Then Hiei picked through one eye's as the man stared at him with loath. Hiei cringed as he seen his hand raising then falling fast, Hiei closed his eye's and screamed._

Hiei jolted out of bed, searching the room, not recognizing anything at themoment. He was panting ever so hard, as he clutched his shirt, trying to calm his heart rate. He felt some liquid falling from his face that landed on his hand. It was warm, wet, and it continued to fall as he just sat there. He wiped the tears that fell with his hand, and stared at it wondering why he was crying.

He ran out of his bed, feeling the knew emotion of loss, sad, and something that he wasn't able to figure out. He ran to her room knowing that he needed her warmth, it was the only thing that made him feel better. He ran right threw her door, and jumped into her bed, startling her. He dug further, looking for the warmth of her body to reassure him that she was really there, and that he was having yet another horrible dream. As he felt the warmth he was looking for, he wrapped his arms around the frame that was the same size as his, and embraced her tightly.

Kagome awoke with a startle as she felt something wrapping their arms around her waist, she turned as she found the black hair of her friend. She gasped as she seen him trembling as he dug his face into her pajama's, tears leaked out from his closed eye's and he was shacking, his grip was tight. She turned her body so that it was facing his. She wrapped her arms around him, knowing that was what he needed, she debated if he was crying because he had a nightmare. But then again it had to be worse then the normal because she has never seen her cold friend cry.

Hiei calmed a little as he felt his special person embracing him, he felt her warmth, and was content. He quieted his crying, as he just relaxed in her arms, more liked slumped. He opened the creak of his eye's as he stared at the wall, with his head right at her chest. He huddled closer, wanting reassurance, that she was there and that he was just dreaming.

Kagome felt him relax, as he leaned further into her embrace, and seated himself there. She didn't ask anything, she didn't have to, because as he pulled away and stared into her blue eye's, she knew that he was going to tell her.

" I.. I ..," he didn't know where to start, he had feelings that seemed to have piled up, and they seemed to burst at once. He couldn't explain any of what he was feeling, but all he knew was that he needed someone there for him at the moment. He felt her hands on his shoulder, as she stared onto his eye's that were filled with emotion.

" Hiei you don't have to say anything," she said as she wiped his tears that continued to fall, " You have no reason too." He knew she understood his pain, it was like her, she was so sweet, so innocent. Her eye's that were so wise for a child her age, but he did want to tell her, she had to understand so that she would be the person that soothes him. " There is no more reason for you to suffer, he's locked away, your safe," she said as she cupped his face in her hands. " I don't understand what's happening to you at the moment, I don't need to." She then wrapped her arms around him drawing him back into her arms, for comfort she knew he needed. The feeling of being loved, what he should of received from the beginning, and understanding, what a child needs to know so that they don't feel uncertain, and the most important thing is wanting, they need to know that their wanted, that their not alone.

Hiei felt the understanding that she was giving him, what he really needed, all the feelings his never received before. He lied his head on her shoulder, as he felt the warm water that fell onto his hand, he knew then that she was crying. " You don't have to suffer alone Hiei-kun, I'm here for you, okasan and otuosan are here as will, and many other's. You don't have to cry alone anymore, I'll cry with you." With that said Hiei let himself go, he cried for everything, and anything. His life, what he wanted and really needed, happy at the fact he had it, and it was all to this little girl. Kagome, his first friend, and maybe his only, he would open up to her, because he knew now that she was going to be there for him, when he needed her.

He clung to her, cried with her, because he needed to let out all the emotions that built up over the years, his feelings of lose, loneliness, deserted, and unwanted. They were being revived by this one person, because she opened up to him, she gave him what he, and for the first time in a while he felt at home.


	5. Chapter 5

Hi everyone, I'm so sorry I haven't been updating, but to tell you the truth, I have the last chapter to this story ready. Please give me a few minutes before I load it. Also I wanted to tell you about a little project where other authors and I are working on with the creator of the project junemama.

It's called The Kagome Project, its a multi-author project where you would be able to submit chapters to the story as it progresses. If your interested in more information then please visit my bio for more information. That about wraps it up, I hope you like this chapter, and hope that you wait for the next.

Disclaimer: I don't own anything.

* * *

Hiei steadied him self off the train that lead him back to his past, as he stepped off, he seen many people waiting for the travelers that were on the train. The suburbs was a wonderful place to live, especially the view. It was a beautiful day to return home, to where everything changed for the better for him, and someone close to him was waiting, he hoped.

Just as he was searching for the people that were suppose to wait for him, he found them. There standing side by side, was the two people that took him in, he cracked a small smile as the older women came running to him. With her arms wide open she embraced him, tightly, as she cried of relief. Her dark black hair was still long but it was in a bun, she was wearing a brown blouse, with white dress pants. She pulled way from him, will wiping the tears of joy that fell from her brown eye's.

" Hiei you've finally returned," she ruffled his spiky hair a little, " and you've grown." She chuckled when she seen him blushing a little. Then came the person that was like a father to him. There standing tall, but not much taller then him was Inuyasha. With his long silver hair pulled back into a pony tail, and amber eye's, he was wearing a business suit. Hiei guessed that maybe he was at work, before they came to pick him up.

He walked over to the now grown Hiei, as he patted him on the back. " Welcome home son," he said as he lead the two people to the car.

Inuyasha was proud of his adopted son, he had a lot of guts to leave the house he loved so much, especially the little girl who opened his cold heart, and brought out the man he was today. He watched as Hiei searched for the girl he thought that would be here. He sighed, she was still a little angry by his departure. " She won't be home for a while, she's working." Hiei seemed a bit surprised at what his father figured said. Inuyasha smiled, he knew that Hiei would be forgiven easy after tonight. He had a feeling, he laughed to himself as he opened his driver door, and hoped right in.

Kagome walked aimlessly around the outskirt of town, it was a peaceful night, the sky was full of red clouds, that held rain. There was a slight sound of thunder but she knew that it would take time before it reached her. She watched her feet as she took step by step not even paying attention to her surroundings. Today was just a boring day, work was the usual, slow but steady.

Hojo was a wonderful guy, with brownish hair and eye's to match, but annoying, he did the same he always did, asking her out for a date. She sighed it was every day, but her answers were always the same, no. Someone was already in her heart, even though she was still mad at him, he was still there, her special person. She kicked the can that was on the side walk. As the noise of the little metal scattered on the ground. As she relived the day he left her three years ago.

_She stood at the plat form just a few feet away from him, her hands were clutched into a fist, hanging to her side. Her eye's were hiding behind her bangs as silent tears fell to the ground that was already wet. The day was dreary, cloudy, little rain drizzled down upon the two that stood alone. Thunder clashed with the sound of drums, neither paid attention. _

_She just stood her ground wondering why he was acting the way he was. " Why didn't you tell me," she yelled at the boy that was in front of her. His back was facing her, so that she wasn't able to see his face. She was fed up, she's dealt with enough, but these last few weeks, he's be withdrawing from her. He would ignore her, when ever she approached him, he would always find a way to escape, and he always succeeded. She turned her head, away from the emotionless eye's that held nothing when looking into the red eye's. " I don't understand," she heard him chuckled, it wasn't soft at all, it was a dry laugh, as if wanting to hurt her even more. _

" _Yes you would of," he said with little emotion, he sighed, he really didn't want to do this, but it was a great offer. Getting away from the young women that was driving crazy, she was always in his mind, and not in a good way. He stared blankly at the train as passengers began to pile up. He decided that it was time, " Kagome," he said ever so cold, he wanted her to know that he changed, that he didn't need her anymore, that she was free from his hold. He wanted to let her go, as will as himself, he wanted to be free so that maybe he would be able to be alone, the way he was suppose to be in the first place. _

_She was his reason to live, otherwise years ago he would of done something so horrid he wasn't even able to think anything further. His life would have been gruesome, always in the dark, but now it was time to set his savior free. He heard her sobbed as it sent a shot of pain through his heart. But he didn't turn it was time for the two to let go, but he was the one letting go, because it wasn't right to have these feelings for a person that thought of him as a brother, yet another pain shot through him. But he walked way just as the conductors spoke over the speaker, saying that they were departing. _

_Kagome watched as his back swayed as he walked way from her, not even getting a glance of her before he left. She shook her head, what was she going to do, she had to let him know how she felt, as tears fell from her eye's, her body reacted by running at him. Thoughts of them together were being shattered as he didn't look back, memories of them when they were younger were being replayed, and the warmth of his back against hers in the middle of the nights when he would just appear out of no where. Hot tears fell, she didn't want to have a cold bed to sleep in all the time, she didn't want that warmth to leave. She didn't want him to go, " Hiei," she yelled hoping that maybe he would turn around, maybe just to remember her, maybe because she was hoping that he would change his mind. _

_As she wanted he did stop in his tracks, she was just a few inches way from his strong, firm, and hard body. As he stopped in his tracks, with his eye's focusing only on her, she flung her arms around his neck, bring her body closer to his, wanting his warmth that he held. Needing him ever so much, he didn't react with upset her even more, but she continued on with her plan, she was going to finish it. She brought her face closer to his, as she seen the shock ness in his eye's, then pulled his head closer, with full force she laced her lips that needed him for so long, on top of his cold, and yet sweet lips. _

_Time stopped for the both of them, one burying her passion further will the other didn't react, because his mind was blank. Her eye's were closed, but she didn't pull away just yet, she went further, pressed harder just hoping that he would respond. She loved the way it felt, even if he wasn't responding, it felt right, it was magnificent, how she dreamt of this moment every time he was by her. Every time when he was just laying by her, in the night, where she was able to see the beauty of his dark features, the soft skin, the hair that was wonderful to touch. She was in a bliss, but since she thought it was just her dreaming, but then reality dawned on her, didn't feel the same. _

_He didn't know what to do, from shock, as well as happiness, he wasn't able to respond, it was to late by the time he did want to respond he felt the coldness of the wind, as she pulled away and ran._

_She just let herself go, she pulled her face back, and ran, not wanting to see the disgusted look on his face, the cold voice of rejection. She wouldn't of been able to take it, she had to leave, even if he didn't feel the same way, even though he was leaving, even though he thought of her as a sibling, she knew her heart already choose. As her legs took her away from her love, she whispered into the wind, hoping that he would hear. " I love you Hiei," she all she was able to say to him hoping that the passing words would reach his ear, before he left, and before he disappeared from her life. _

She heard the sound of thunder closer then what she thought, as she opened her ocean eye's that were already filled with crystal tears, they slide down her pale cheek, just as the rain fell, sprinkling down, as she stared into the red sky. She'd play that memory in her mind wondering, and at that moment it seemed as if she was reliving it. She really loved him, and still did, she didn't know how it came about, but she had a feeling that it was bound to happen.

She continued her walk that was routine when ever she thought about him. She also wondered what he was doing at that moment, since school was out, she was wondering if he was coming home, to them, and to her.

A man with long black dark hair, stood behind the tree that he was hiding behind. He smirked an evil smile, will watching a young women walking slowly down the street. His fiery red eye's blazing with revenge, his pale cold face grinning with his so called marvelous plan. _You will pay little one, for my suffering. _He then came out from the dark hiding spot behind the tree, as he made his way trailing behind the women with dark bluish black hair.

Kagome felt the rain coming down harder, as she stopped in her place she looked around to find the familiar surroundings that meant she was close to home. She wasn't able to tell the time, but she remembered that she got off of work around ten. Just as she was about to continue her walk, she felt something slithering around her mid section, as another was wrapping around her head, then her mouth was being covered with stubby, prickly, rough hands. Her eye's widen in shock as she found it hard to move, as the person drew her close to her body.

" Hello little one," she heard from the ever so creepy dark voice, that whispered the words into her ear, sending shivers down her spin. She then felt the person shoving her towards the direction of the dark alley, that was clouded by rain that fell hard and fast. As she was un aware of who had her at that moment.

Hiei decided that he was going to take a walk, as it appeared Kagome hadn't came home yet, he wanted fresh air, and the rain that fell seemed to always lighten his mood. As he walked down the many steps of the shrine his adoptive parents owned he wondered how he never fell, or tripped from the thousands of steps. As he it the bottom, he turned to his left, not knowing what he was leading into. As he felt the rain that fell, contacting hard with his skin, he felt as if he was relieving the day he actually heard the words of the girl he loved. It was a hard memory, it always resurfaced when ever it was raining, but then again it was one of the best memories.

_As little rain trickled down from the cloudy dark sky_, _he felt the soft intoxicating lips of the angel that was in front of him, surprised by her actions, he wasn't able to respond in time as he felt the warmth of the swollen lips that left his own. Time seemed to cease for him, as he just lost himself, unaware that all she wanted was for him to return her gesture. But it was to late as he felt the warmth leaving his now swollen lips, and watched as she pulled away, turned, then ran. He stood in his spot for a short second, he told his body to react, to run after her, but his feet were stuck. Then out of now where He watched as she pulled back, and ran away from him. He tried to control his body, wanting to run after her, after seeing the drops of crystal tears that fell from behind her, hitting the ground. But worse was when he heard her speak the words that he was unable to speak " I love you Hiei."_

He touched his lips, remembering the sensation that shot through him that day. It was like eating ice cream that was warm. He remembered her that day, and wondered if she had changed, ever the past three years he tried to write to her, but he never got the chance. Every time he wrote something down on the paper, he would always toss it into the garbage, thinking about the hurt he caused her.

Just as he walked further down the block lost in his own thoughts about the young women that by now should be a women, he heard a muffle, but then it turned into a whimper. He focused his eye's on a dark figure, it looked like he was walking with a women with pitch black hair. With little light that was helping he seen that the man was in black cloth, his black hair was in a ponytail. His arms were wrapped around the women's mid section, will his hand was clamped over her mouth.

Hiei then noticed the face of the women, it was his Kagome, he ran towards there direction as the man pushed the startling women down the dark alley.

The dark haired man pushed her down the path that lead to where he was going to make her suffer, the way that little monster made him suffer by throwing him into the dark cell. He was going to make him pay for the years that he was in confinement, where he suffered because of the orphan child. As they made it deep into the alley, he pushed her towards the wall, as he released her from his hold.

As the phone rang Kikyo hustled from her bed, to the annoying phone. As she picked it up she asked in a tried voice, " Hello."

Inuyasha cracked open an eye as he stared into the beautiful face of his wife. As he heard a muffle from the phone, he watched as her tried face went into a shocked expression. He jolted from his spot on the bed, as he heard the words leaving the mouth of Kikyo. " What do you mean Naraku escaped."

Kagome was slammed against the wall, with her chest pressed against the cold brick wall, she shed silent tears, well whimpering a little. " Shut up," she heard the man saying. As the man turned her around with full force, her eye's widen from surprise as she recognized the person in front of her. " Long time no see, little one." Was all he could say, as she seen him pulling out a silver object, " Now it's time to pay, he will suffer the way I have over the past eleven years."

She stared into the red blood eye's that were lethal, his face was pale that seemed to have aged. As lightning flashed through the sky, and then the loud clash of thunder that echoed through the midnight sky. Then out of no where he brought something out that was the color of silver, as the lightning flashed again she nearly gasped as she seen the weapon he had in his hand. It was a gun.

Hiei ran as fast as his legs could carry him, as he turned down the alley, he seen with the flash of light the silver gun the man held in his hand. As the black haired man had Kagome pushed up against the wall, with one arm resting beside her head, as his palm was hard against the wall. He seen the smirk on his face, then Hiei knew what his intentions were. He ran to the man and women, as he seen the black haired man pulling back from the frighten women, as he readied his gun pointing at her.

Then with adrenaline that started after seeing Kagome in the clutches of that worthless bastard, he launched himself at the still person with the weapon in his hand, pushing them both to the ground. As they both were aiming for the hard floor, Hiei pushed him to the ground. As Hiei's hand slammed the guys arm into the ground, he lost hold of the gun, as it scattered across the wet floor.

Kagome heard someone running towards then, as she heard the soft puddles of the water that was being pattered as the heavy feet ran faster. But she didn't pay attention, her focus was on the man in front of him, as he pointed the gun right at her. She was beyond terrified, the look in his eye's were murderess, his expression was telling her that he really was going to kill her. Then out of the blew she seen someone slamming into the man in front of her, as they both tumbled to the ground. She then seen the weapon scattering on the floor.

She stared for a moment as she thought she was dreaming but then as she recognized the young man that was on the floor. With char coal hair, his back just slightly facing her, and his spiky hair, she knew who it was, and was beyond relieved. There laying on top of the crazed man was known other then Hiei. She was relieved for a moment, as she seen Hiei giving the man on the floor below him a good beating. The blacked hair elderly man that was wearing just a black cloth was laying still, on the ground, unconscious from the beating.

As she watched the young man that captured her heart years ago, as he lifted himself up from the watery ground, as his soaked clothes that were heavily damped from the fall, his face was older, more mature. With the rain he looked more handsome then before, his toned body that was easy to see from his tight clothes. She seen him looking at her with eye's that held emotion she never thought she would have been able to see. There in the ruby red eye's that were so beautiful, and intoxicating held the word she wanted to hear. As he gave her a warm smile she found that he held his inviting arms out, begging her for her warmth. She nearly tears at the gesture as she bound for his open arms.

Hiei felt the impact from the ground, as he elbowed the ungrateful man in the head, so that he lost control of his hand, which sent the gun flying from the other guys hands. He felt wonderful as he punched him again, giving the man a few blows until the degrading man was unconscious. He sighed in relief as he got up from his spot, then remembered the women that was standing behind him. As he turned, he found the young that was no long a girl from three years ago.

There standing in the same spot, against the wall, with frightening eye's was the women whom he held passionate feelings for. With her damped hair from the result of the rain, as her wet clothes hung to her petite and shacking body, her skin was creamy and pale. He stared into the same eye's that haven't changed over the time he's left, no instead he seen the same love from before when he left. It was the feelings that he returned, and he was going to show her. He held his arms out, as he seen her looking at him oddly, then smiling the same smile he dreamt for the longest.

He watched as she ran at him, ever so fast, with the sound of her small feet paddling in the puddle of water, he felt her nearly jumping into his arms. He wrapped his arms around her tightly, and hard. As he felt her snuggling closer to him, he felt relieved and content. He closed his eye's as he was in a bliss, just having her in his arms was one of the best things that has happened in his life so far. But then for some reason he felt her jerk a little, then as she pulled away from his hold, he felt himself being pushed away, as he tilted and lost his balance he fell towards the ground. With impact and little reaction, he seen a fast movement flying past him, with the sound of thunder being heard through out the sky, he seen in horror as the moving object hit the women that was standing in front of him, blocking him from the object.

He watched with her back to him, as the object hit her dead on, she was still for a second, then she fell to her knees.

Kagome ran to him, ever so happy by his reaction, as she flung herself to him, she buried her head into his wet close, as she turned her head, so that she was able to hear his heart. She felt his arms closing around her, and then she knew how he felt. There was no words for his feelings because his eye's is what protraed his feelings. She nearly cried as she felt the warmth of his body heat that radiated to her cold, and scared body.

She relaxed against him, as she stared of into a night of pitch black, but also she seen a movement. As the lightning flashed through the sky, she nearly gasped as she seen the suppose unconscious man nearly standing up. As she seen him lifting his hand, with the weapon in hand, she reacted on conscious, she pulled away from the man she loved, and pushed him out of the way at the last moment, as she heard the sound of the blast that echoed with the loud thunder in the sky.


	6. Chapter 6

My gosh, I'm so happy it's done, I worked almost all night for this, I was stomped on what to write, but like I said, its over. I really hoped that you like, maybe later I'll go and fix it some more, but not know. I'm just satisfied with the ending, hope that you liked it, and I want to thank everyone for reviewing. See ya.

Kikyo jumped out of bed as she dropped the phone on the ground, she stood on her feet, as she stared with terror in her eye's, and tears nearly forming. " Inuyasha, where is Kagome," she asked franticly, as she looked at the clock to find it nearly one in the morning.

Inuyasha just shook his head, he grabbed his house coat, and then proceeded down to his daughter's room, as he opened the door, to find nothing, he nearly panicked. As he felt a small hand on his back, he watched as his wife peered right behind him, and heard her gasp. He turned around trying to calm his frantic wife, grabbing her shoulder's gently he peered into the brown eye's of his lover, and partner. " Kikyo calm down," it appeared it worked just a little. " I need you to call her work, see if maybe she stayed for a little while, or call her friends. She's probably with them, since it's a weekend." She nodded her head, not able to talk, and walked to where the phone was.

Inuyasha gathered himself as he went to find Hiei, he was worried and for some reason he had a bad feeling that something was wrong.

A browned haired women sat at the huge table, she rolled her eye's as she felt something sliding down her back, she raised her hand that was balled into a fist, and slammed it hard to the person that was to the side of her. From the loud music she heard the thump of the person that was now on the ground. She felt the gaze from the people around her, either snickering or just shacking their heads. She sighed, tonight Kagome was suppose to meet them at the club, since it was her own birthday. She was turning eighteen today and this was suppose to be her birthday party from her friends, and yet she didn't even make it.

She watched as her blue haired friend sat with the big oaf that held orange hair that was styled like Elvis. Yukina with Kuwabara was one thing she never thought she would see at all. The black haired and brown young man that was sitting next to his girlfriend, as she smacked him across the head for saying something idiotic. Yusuke was one of the most feared boys in Kyoto, so why was it that he is always scared of his own girlfriend, Keiko. Then there was another blue haired girl with sky blue gems, she sat snuggling close to her brown haired man. They seemed to be the only pair that was normal, Botan the bubbly women, and her Koenma that was sweet, but acted like a child at times.

It was wonderful to be with the gang, the only person that was missing was the black haired and ruby man. Hiei was one of a kind, she remembered that she had a crush on him when she was younger, but she knew that it was never to be, because she seen the look he gave the girl that was his so called adoptive sister. Yes the cold emotional child held only one person close to him, that being Kagome.

Over the past three years that he has left, Kagome drifted away from the group. She began to study more, participated in more school activities, she even became the school's president, and head of the student faculty. But most of all was that she was one of the most popular students in school, and yet she was completely oblivious about it. She didn't notice the looks of her admires when she would be occupied with other activities.

The amount of student's in the school that would greet her when ever she was around. She even knew the names of the student's that greeted her, she was always polite. What shocked her the most when the fact that she didn't even notice Kurama's affection towards her. Over the past years that she drifted away from them all, he was the one that always tried to make her come back to the real world, or at least their world. He would ask her out on special occasions, he would walk her home from school, ask if she needed help in anything, and she would always have the same reply, no.

She felt a hand on her shoulder, as the person behind her pushed against her just a little then he took his seat by her. " I swear your getting more violent by the day Sango dear," said her idiotic, perverted boyfriend. She sighed as she felt him pulling her closer to him, " How is he doing," he asked as they were looking at the same person who sat by himself at a different table. Sango shook her head, " I see," he replied knowing what she thinking, as it pained them both to see their friend hurting, since he already knew that she would never return his feelings.

Kurama sat by himself staring at the small black rectangle box that laid right in front of him. He was going to tell her today, he was going to ask her, and yet she didn't show. It was almost one in the morning, she got off of work at eleven, and yet she wasn't there. He stared at his watch again, he was going to wait until the club closed, since everyone else was waiting.

Kagome was a wonderful girl, or rather he say women, she was kind hearted, never said anything bad about a person, and she was beautiful. It wasn't a surprise that she had many admires, and he had to be one. He was dense and he knew it, he was falling for a girl, that was in love with someone else. But yet he wasn't able to stop his heart from opening up to her, she was just like a magnet, that was pulling at him.

Ever since the day since Hiei left, she pulled away from everyone, especially him. He tried everything to bring her happiness, but with in time she was the same but yet different. She was beautiful over the years her curves formed, her hair that looked like silk grew, her little freckles left, and her skin became more soft. Her eye's held something that he wanted to unlock. But for some reason he knew that she would never feel the same that he felt for her.

He bowed his head, as he listened to the song that played in the club, wondering where she could have been.

Sango felt something vibrating in her pocket, as she lifted her head that was positioned on Miroku's chest she pulled her phone out, only to find Kagome's home phone number calling her. As she opened her phone she heard the hysterical women on the other line, as she told her something that made Sango jolt out of her seat, and stared at the man with red hair and emerald eye's. As everyone looked at her with surprise, she didn't pay attention as she focused on Kurama.

Kurama watched as Sango jumped from her seat with the phone pressed to her ear, but what startled him was the pure shock written on her face, and the look in her eye's, the were petrified. As he stood from his seat, he studied her face with confusion until it dawned on him, something horrible happened to Kagome. Then he seen tears forming in her eye's as he knew that his answer came true.

Kagome watched as the moving bullet flew fast at her, she heard Hiei hitting the ground as the sound of the water splashed. She stared with wide eye's as it was close to her, then with impact, she felt the gazing of the bullet pushing further into her body, pain, that was all she felt. She closed her eye's as she fell to the ground, knees first.

Naraku smirked as he seen the pure look of horror in the young mans face, he sat on the ground, as he seen the women that he cared about hit in the chest. He watched with amusement as the girl in front of him fell to the ground, as blood began to leak out. He stared into her blue eye's that was ever so calm, as he smirked he never noticed the shadow that was coming his way.

Hiei laid on the ground as his love fell to her knee's, she turned her head, as she gave him a small smile, the she fell face first towards the ground. He moved to her quick as he caught her before she fell into the wet ground. He cradled her small frame in his arms, as he rocked back and forth, not believing what just happened.

Naraku lifted himself up from his spot as he walked to the two love birds that was on the ground, he lifted his hand well aiming at the two. " Didn't I tell you that I would get my revange one way or another," he gave a dry laugh, as he readied his aim, " Now its your turn," he readied his finger on the trigger, he was about to pull until he felt something running through his back.

It was something small, an object that went right through him fast, he looked into his chest as he seen blood leaking out. He looked up to find the silver head man with amber eye's looking at him with pure hatred. Then his eye's rolled back, as he fell unconscious once again. His body went limp, as he fell with full impact on the wet, cold ground.

Hiei looked at the girl in his arms, completely unaware of what just happened. He didn't care anymore, he was in complete shock of what just happened. As he heard her breathing irregularly, he was stunned to see her looking at him with concern in her eye's. " Are you alright," she managed to whisper out, with the pain she was in, tears formed in his eye's as the rain continued to pour on the two of them. Her hair was soaked from the water that fell, her clothes clung to her, as she just laid there, and her face was pale, as her lips quivered from the cold, and possible the wound.

Hiei nearly whimpered as she lifted her small hand, and gently brushing it along side of his cheek. " Why," he asked as she continued with what she was doing. She never pulled way as she continued to softly stroke his face.

" Because, " she was panting just a little, she cringed a little from the pain as it intensified. " Because you have already suffered enough, there is no other reason for you to suffer more from the man that did it to you."

He choked back a scream, why, why would someone as pure as her want to save someone like a monster as himself. " But doing something this idiotic," he wanted to scream at her, tell her how stupid she was. " Don't leave me," was all he managed to say, as he whimpered some more, and began to cry.

Kagome chuckled a little, as she pulled him down to her, as his tears hit her face that mixed with the fallen rain, she kissed the lips of her love. She did the same thing like before, she was showing her love. She felt him responding as he tightened his hold on her, as he brought her closer. Kagome felt warmer then she did before, even though she was in severe pain, at that moment, she was in heaven. Feeling the same emotions radiating off of just one kiss, was intoxicating and she was content.

She pulled away she stared into the face of Hiei, his worried expression, with the hint of love, was there, and that was all she needed to know, was that he was safe. She pressed her forehead against as she felt the darkness taking over. " Hiei, I love you," was all she was able to say before she went into darkness.

Hiei heard what she said, as she went limp in her arms, he pulled his head away from hers as he stared into her pale, and yet blissful sleep. He nearly choked thing the worst, until he felt her breathing, and then knew that she was just sleeping.

He heard sobbing from behind him, as he turned to find his adoptive parents running towards them.

Kikyo heard the gun shot as she sat in the car waiting for her husband, as he went out looking for Kagome, and Hiei, since they weren't in the house. She ran out of the car as she seen from a far as Inuyasha pulled out his gun, and was pointing at someone, as she heard the sound of thunder she realized that at the same time she heard the sound of the gun. Her heart raced as she ran over to him, as he just sat on the ground, on one knee, will the other was just being crouched.

Then the lightning flashed through the sky, as she seen my two children, one in the other arms, unconscious, will the other looked like he gone through hell. she sobbed as he looked up at me with the most saddest eye's that she have ever seen, ever since he was little, he looked like a lost puppy.

Inuyasha heard the conversation between his children, he jumped up from his spot on the ground, next to the dead man. As he got closer he found Kagome, laying still in Hiei's arms, as Hiei just stared at her lovingly, " She's just unconscious," was what he heard from the young man that held his daughter. He sighed a little relieved but then decided that he would bring the two to the hospital.

Sango ran through the hospital doors, with all of her friends in tow. As she ran to the front desk she slammed her hands on the counter. " Kagome Higurashi," she said well panting from the run.

The poor nursed stared at the women with surprise, as almost a dozen people came in after her. She pointed down the hall, then as fast as wind they were gone. She looked down the hall and found not a trace of the young group, she shook her head wondering if she was just dreaming.

Many thoughts were running through Sango's mind, what happened, she was terrified.

Kurama was beyond shocked about her being in the hospital, he wanted to know if Kagome was alright, he wanted to see her.

Yusuke was going to bust through a wall if he didn't know what was happening with his cousin, and Keiko was crying. As will as Yukina, Botan, and Kuwabara, he nearly kicked the big oaf, since he was the one who should be comforting his girlfriend. Koenma, Miroku, and Kurama had worried faces.

What surprised them the most was the new person that was waiting in the waiting room. There in wet clothes was Hiei, he sat down, hunching over the seat with his heads folded underneath his chin, and his arms resting on his legs.

Kurama went to him, ready to soak the guy in his face, but as he got closer, he was surprised to see emotion in his eye's, regret.

Everyone took their seats well waiting for the doctor and Kagome's parents to come out of the room.

Kikyo nodded her head as tears began to leak out as her sister told her about her niece's condition. " She is stable at the moment, lucky the bullet didn't hit any internal organ's, but she is going to need a blood transfusion. She is in a coma, and we don't know how long she will stay in that condition." Kikyo broke down even more, Kaede felt worse since she wasn't able to do anything.

Kaede watched as her sister broke down even more, she felt horrible for the two, especially since they already dealt with enough. Here was their daughter, in critical condition, but with in time she would heal. She sat a gentle hand on her sister's shoulder, trying to comfort her. " She'll pull through, you'll see," and with that she left the family so that they could have time together.

Inuyasha cried as he brought his wife out of his daughter's room, he watched through his blurry vision at all the visitors that were in the waiting room. Hiei jolted out of his seat as he nearly ran to them, his eye's were a bit red, but his clothes were still wet. Imuyasha bowed his head, " Go see her," was all he could say, as the young man ran past him ever so fast.

Hiei walked into the room, as he found his sleeping beauty just resting there in the bed, in the hospital garments. She looked so fragile, and pale, as he walked closer he took his seat next to her, as he brought his hands and drifted it over hers. He wanted to cry, why did she have to be stupid and take the aim for him. He squeezed her hands, " Kagome you idiot, why did you do that," he talked to her as if she was listening. " After I just come back to tell you of my feelings you have to do something idiotic, I thought I was going to lose you." He brushed his hands up her arm, then up her shoulder, and to her face. He trailed his hand along side her jaw line, remembering the soft texture of her delicate face.

" Do you know how long I've waited just to see your smile, to feel your lips again." He touched her lips with his hands, feeling the warmth that radiated off of them. " Kagome just wake up please, so that I know your alright." He bowed his head, as he let the tears slide down, he wasn't afraid anymore, he was free, he was hers.

He remembered the first time they meet, how she was the only friend he had when he was younger. The warmth of her body when ever he would sneak into her bed, almost every night. A lone tear fell, " Maybe it was better if you never meet me," he bowed his head, as he held her some hand in his. " You would have been better of, you wouldn't be in this position." He choked as he thought of the possibility, ' Maybe it would be best if I left and never came back, I seem to be the one that cause you problems." He felt a reaction from Kagome's hand, he opened his eye's as he stared into her pale face.

_All Kagome could see was darkness, she was at peace, she felt no pain, she felt nothing. But as she just floated around she felt something warm, then out of no where there was a light, as she went closer, she heard the voice of someone very caring. " Maybe it would be best if I left and never came back." She nearly screamed when she heard that person saying that, she reached out towards the sparkling light, wanting it's warmth. As she felt it in the palm of her hand, it flickered then engulfed her. She felt heat, warmth and love, she felt pain, she was in agony._

She didn't know where she was but she was happy at the fact that she knew who was by her. She opened her eye's looking into ruby reds, as she gave him a glare. " No your not," she whispered as she pulled his hand with little strength she hand, and pulled him close to her, " Your not leaving me again, or I'll hunt you down and kill you myself," she said with a smirk as she pulled him down and kissed him forcefully, and wanting.

Hiei was a little shocked by the reaction, but soon recovered as he deepened the kiss, wanting to show her how he felt, and rejoiced by the gesture. As he nibbled her lower lip, that caused her to whimper he smirked well pulling away so that they could have a breath. He bent his head down, dipping his head into her hair that smelt of rain. As he wrapped his arms around her shoulder bring her closer, and at the same time, not wanting to hurt her.

" I love you too Kagome," was all he could say before.

A women stared at the scene of her two children standing at the alter, with white as the theme of the wedding, there stood her little girl. In a pure white as the hems opened up to her left, there was a simple design of black flower's, as well as on the front of her dress. With small ruffles that came down by layer's, as her white gloves that held the banquet of flowers in her hands. Her pale milky skin that gleamed with perfect complexion, her long hair that was black as midnight and a tint of blue, was done wonderfully up, as it wrapped around, and a few strains fell that framed her face. Her make up was light, that's was made her look more beautiful. Her bluish eye's that held love well staring into the eye's of her soon to be partner.

As the women turned to her gaze from the bride to the groom, as he stood in a traditional black tux, with his hair the usual, his eye's were what made her want to cry. The ruby sapphires were sparkling with happiness, they were complete, they no longer looked like a lost little puppy, but a man that was ready to face the world. She was ecstatic for her children, she didn't see it coming but was happy that the little boy that came to them was being saved by a little girl that looked at him as a friend, then over the years it turned into love. She was happy for the two, they were going to be together forever.

A lone tear fell as she heard the preacher, asking the two, " Do you Hiei take this women to be your lawful wife, to love and to hold, from sickness and health, till death do you part.

He just gazed into her beautiful eye's, there laying in the depths of the ocean was his heart. " I do," he whispered not even believing his circumstances, he was getting married, and here he was, tying the note.

" Do you Kagome take this man to be your lawful husband, to love and to hold, from sickness and in health, till death do you part."

" I do," she said loud enough for the hole audience to hear, she heard giggling, as she blushed a little well turning her gaze to her groom. He was handsome, he was everything to her, and she was just glad that they were going to be one.

" If there is anyone who thinks that these two should not be together, speak now, or forever hold your peace." Everyone was quiet, Kagome and Hiei didn't even look at the crowd, to where a certain emerald eyed man sat. With the sad look in his eye's and a warm smile he gave the two, he was quiet. He knew there was no reason to destroy, or interrupt their dreams, and their happiness.

" I know pronounce you husband and wife, you may kiss the bride."

With out hesitation Hiei dipped his face, dived his lips to hers. Time again stopped for the two, as everything around them became white, they were in their own little world of complete happiness. Hiei was holding his savior, the one that brought him out of the darkness, when there was no where else to turn. She was there for him, always. She took a bullet for him, she cried for him, gave him warmth, gave him understanding when that was all he needed.

He dug further trying to tell her that he was thankful, that he was going to do the same for her from now on, and that she was the one that made him hole. As she responded, that told him she understood, that she was grateful, and that she loved him. As they pulled way for a breather, he seen the small blush that appeared, as there was shouting from their audience and owes. He nearly it was time to leave the chapel to their new life.

He picked her up, as she gasped, cradled her safely in his arms, bridal style, stared into her eye's. " Ready love," he whispered into her ears, so that only she was able to hear, he felt her nodding her head, as she hid her face into his tux, and then he bounded out the door, with his bride in hands. Towards the sun that shone brightly outside, as the sky was crystal blue and clear, the beginning of a new day, for the two. A wonderful time to start something new, as they ran to their limo, where they jumped right in, away from their friends and family, just the two.

Sango stood in her spot that was by the alter, her long tan dress that fit her curvy petite body, with just a little bulge that was easy to see. She stared at the running couple with laughing eye's, as she felt someone wrapping their arms around her waist, bring her closer to them. She turned to stare into the purple eye's of her husband. " Lets go, your probably tired from standing, they'll meet us at the reception." With that said they made their way down the aisle with the other guest and friends, to where they hoped their bride and groom would soon show up.

Kaede sat beside her mother, Genkai and her father as they just sat their watching with weird expressions as the groom took their niece/granddaughter, and ran out of the church. They both nodded their head, not wanting to think of the ideas they probably had at that moment, as they both got up, and went to the reception was being held.

Souta stood up with his wife, as he helped Kanna out of the church as she cried from rejoice for their niece.

Kagura and Sesshomaru stood with their child, Rin with black hair, and brown eye's as she laughed at her cousin. Kagura joined her daughter, well Sesshomaru just shook his head, men, he thought.

Yukina and Kuwabara were crying from happiness, Yusuke was trying to comfort his overly emotional pregnant wife, as she cried hysterically, Botan smiled as a lone tear fell for the happiness of her friend, with her husband Koenma to her side, as she lend in for his warmth.

Inuyasha laughed as he seen his now son in law picking the now startled Kagome, as he whispered into her ears, and she blushed well dipping her head into his tux from embarrassment, then the two ran down the aisle, towards the open door. He laughed even harder as the looks of their guest were puzzled. He felt a hand entwining with his, as he turned to see his wife, and mother of daughter.

" All we have to do is wait a few years, then comes grandchildren." She said with glee in her eye's at the thought, which made him moan from the idea.


End file.
